The present invention is concerned with a roller cage for overrunning clutches, the cage having a ring-shaped side disk with crossbars extending parallel to the cage axis and a folding or accordion spring corresponding to each clutch roller.
Cages of this type have been known, for example, from German Pat. No. 23 44 960. Crossbars project from the side disk in these cages, with the crossbars having a base at their end for supporting the roller. There are additional crossbars provided which serve to support the folding or accordion springs. The stiffness of these cages is not satisfactory in all cases, and the lack of a second side disk is also a disadvantage for the cage.
Cages that are manufactured from pressed plate parts and have two side disks with axial connecting bars produced separately therefrom have a higher torsional strength. The production of such cages is considerably more expensive. Therefore, the task of the present invention is to provide a roller cage for overrunning clutches, in which the above mentioned disadvantages are avoided, that is, the cage should have high stability and should be able to be produced simply and economically.